


St. Petersburg-Helsinki-Singapore-Pasay-Laoag?

by GelatinyGellai



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bicol Region, Cagayan Valley, Cordillera, F/F, F/M, Filipino, Filipino Character, Gen, Happy, How Do I Tag, Ilocos Region, It's more fun in the Philippines, M/M, Other, PINASayang YOI, Pinas, Pinoy, Road Trips, Tourism, Travel, Travel PH, Wanderlust, YOI in Pinas, Yuri on Ice - Freeform, gala - Freeform, philippines, places, tourist - Freeform, travelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 15:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10880001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GelatinyGellai/pseuds/GelatinyGellai
Summary: Join the adventures of Yuri, Victor, Yurio, and the rest of the gang as they go travel to the archipelago with 7,107-Philippines!..First installment of my YOI in Pinas (PINASayang Yuri!!! on ICE) fanfiction collection.





	St. Petersburg-Helsinki-Singapore-Pasay-Laoag?

**Author's Note:**

> Finally posted this after a month of finishing it. Hope you guys enjoyed! The next few chapters will be out in a week. Feel free to join me as we travel around the Philippines with our favorite Yuri!!! on ICE characters! Details are in my collections and Tumblr (@yoiinpinas and @gelatinygellai).

The 2017 World Championship of Figure Skating and the World Team Trophy have ended; which marks the start of the off season! Some of the competitors may have started practicing for the next season or they could be performing for ice shows. The podium finishers of the men's division, well, they have other plans in mind.

 

On their way to Yoyogi, Victor, Yuri, and Yurio agree on a deal that whoever gets the highest score decides where they will spend their vacation. As an added bonus—well for the other two that is—Victor will pay for all their expenses no matter what place he gets.

 

“But Yuriiii~,” The silver head whines at his fiancé that night when they were on the plane. 

 

“Don’t Katsudon,” the blonde teen interjects then points at Victor, “You have more than enough money to circle the world, old man. Your treat or we leave without you.” Victor pouts at what Yurio said so he kept quiet the rest of their flight.

 

Luckily for Yurio, his Japanese counterpart snags the gold straight from his fiancé’s neck.

 

“Thank goodness Victor didn’t win,” the trio has returned to St. Petersburg and Yurio has barged in earlier that morning to discuss the plans for their vacation.

 

“No more impromptu trips in the middle of nowhere. So, Katsuki, where d’you want to go? You won so…”

 

The room is filled with silence, but Victor breaks it when he suggests,

 

“Lyubov, didn’t you say you miss hanging out with Phichit? Why don’t we visit him in Thailand then? He must have invited you a few times already. Plus, I haven’t been to any Southeast Asian countries that don’t host competitions.”

 

“That’s kind of true, but Phichit isn’t in Thailand at the moment. He’s in the Philippines, catching up with a friend,” Yuri states as he fiddles with his phone.

 

At that statement, Victor’s eyes light up then exclaims,

 

“It’s settled! Let’s go to the Philippines! I heard they have these great beaches and coves that are just divine. Plus, we might be able to get away from paparazzi and really relax. What do you say?”

 

Yuri places his index finger on his lips—a habit he acquired* from his coach—and stared at the blank space for about thirty seconds.

 

“That actually sounds like a great idea,” he speaks later on, “Let me tell Phichit right now,” then returns to fiddle with his phone.

 

Ecstatic that Yuri approves his idea, Victor proceeds to scout for plane tickets to the Philippines from Pulkovo.

 

“I’ll go find some flights! Oh! Yuri, I’m so excited! This will be our first vacation abroad together.”

 

Seeing as the winner has already made up his mind, Yurio walks to the kitchen and fishes out his phone from his pocket.

 

“Hey, Beka, are you busy?”

 

A high-pitched squeal from who-knows-where broke the few minutes of minding-their-own-business silence.

 

“You’re going to love it here! It may be a little hot in the temperature, but you know what they say here: ‘ _Sawa na sila sa malamig kaya andito sila._ ’ Hahaha! Especially with how harsh Russian winters are.”

 

Yuri has no idea of what his best friend just said but he’s happy that he’s having fun.

 

“ _If Phichit’s having fun, then I guess I should let a little loose too,”_ Yuri thinks to himself.

 

“Actually Chris and his boyfriend are on a plane going here! Channah and I are on our way to the airport to fetch them,” Phichit’s face paned out to show another sun-kissed young woman manning the wheel.

 

“Say hi to Yuri, Channah!” Without looking at the camera, the lady waves and goes back to making sure they won’t get into any accidents. The screen has Phichit’s face again as he continues his random ramblings.

 

“Channah is actually a vet med student, and does ballet as a hobby. Her boyfriend’s an ice skater. You might know him, Yuri.”

 

Yuri is about to go through a list of names when Victor joins the conversation.

 

“That’s great! More friends!” the older Russian joins in after tossing his laptop aside. “Speaking of friends, Yura invited Otabek. I hope extra company is appreciated.”

 

“That’s actually great! Like what you said, the more, the merrier! Oh! I need to hang up. The boyfie’s calling. Text me your flight details so we can fetch you too, okay? No but’s! Bye!”

 

Yuri sighs at his best friend’s antics and says,

 

“When Phichit’s mind is set on something, he is unstoppable.”

 

“Just like our movie’s tagline! ‘We cannot be stopped!’” Victor happily chirps after watching the two interact via internet.

 

“Yeah—wait, what?”

 

“What?”

 

“What movie?”

 

“Oh I was just texting Chris. They’re in Shanghai for a layover.”

 

“Okay,” Yuri just shrugs him off, but turns to face his fiancé again, “When’s our flight?”

 

 

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

 

 

“Are we all ready?” Yuri asks, standing by the doorway. His suitcases are right beside him.

 

It’s the day of their flight and they’re about to leave for the airport. Otabek arrived two days before, so, as of the moment, he’s being towed by Yurio to ‘lessen his agony.’

 

“Wait just a minute, dear,” Victor replies to Yuri’s question, then sits back on the couch right beside his own set of luggage.

 

Yurio is about to scoff at the older Russian, but follows suit and calls Otabek to do the same. Yuri, confusion evident on his face, tilts his head to the side and asks,

 

“What are you guys doing?”

 

“A superstition that became a tradition? C’mon. Everyone under the roof must do it, y’know, for safe travels and to check if we forgot something. It’s jus for a minute,” Victor replies in a serious tone. The Japanese makes a mental note of this, and then sits beside his fiancé. The household becomes quiet for a minute until Yurio breaks it.

 

“Okay, tradition’s over. We’re gonna be late for our flight.”

 

 

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

 

 

“Is this how they always travel?” Otabek asks Yurio. They’ve arrived in the airport just a few minutes from boarding and went through customs in time for the last roll call of passengers. They’re seated in the business class—much to Yuri’s chagrin—right behind the couple, which are doing some things that are making the Russian teen uncomfortable.

 

“Unfortunately, yes,” Yurio answers through gritted teeth all the while shooting daggers at the couple seated in front,

 

 

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

 

               

After an of air travel, the quartet of skaters arrive in Helsinki for their first layover. Since they’re trapped at the airport for three hours, they decide to wander the airport’s stores. As soon as Yurio spots the Michael Kors store a few meters away, he pulls Katsuki—who is, of course, walking hand-in-hand with the ‘geezer’—to the other direction. The spectacled man gives a confused look to the teen, but follows anyway. Once he hears the Yurio mutters “excess baggage,’ he understand right away.

               

Otabek is quiet the whole time. So quiet that the other three neither notice or spot the Kazakh enter Hamley’s until Yurio turns to converse with his friend. The displayed life-sized teddy bear disappears the moment a staff appears. Yurio, Yuri, and Victor are about to follow Otabek, but sees the stoic man exit the store with the vacuum sealed version of the life-sized bear earlier under one arm and a tiger plushy on the other. He walks to the trio with his signature blank expression, like he just didn’t buy a life-sized bear almost Yurio’s height.

               

It was an hour before their connecting flight to Singapore that Yuri announces they go to their gate. Once they’ve settled in the aircraft after boarding, sleep embraces them for the rest of their flight.

               

Twelve hours of just sitting in your comfy business class seat is exhausting, especially if you’re feeling jetlagged. They finally land in Singapore for their last layover and is stuck there for another three hours before their last flight—FINALLY—to the Philippines. Victor groans at the least pleasing aspects of their journey and jokingly asks the airport staff within ear-shot the nearest spa. He is delightfully surprised when he is replied with actual directions to one right inside the airport. He joyfully pulls the group to the spa’s directions and enters to relieve their strained muscles. Two hours later, the group grabs a bite at a sweet’s shop then walks and chat to their designated boarding area. When the boarding announcement for Philippine Airlines flight 512 is given, Yuri, Victor, Otabek, and Yurio happily line up. Right before the flight attendant reminds the passengers to turn off their mobile devices, Yuri texts Phichit their landing details.

               

For this flight, they’re seated in the four-seater, economy class airbus—thanks to Yuri’s insistence—to keep the money spending at a minimum. Half of the flight is them watching their own skating routines, and the other half is spent snoozing since it’s late at night for their bodies’ schedule.

               

When the flight attendant declares their imminent landing, Yuri shakes Victor awake, followed by Otabek tapping Yuri on the shoulder. The Russian teen gazes at the window and is greeted by the bright Manila lights.

               

“Woah,” Yurio awes at the sight. He plucks his cellphone from his jacket pocket and takes a few pictures to post in his Instagram later.

               

Otabek takes notice and glances at the blonde’s screen. He sees the photos then looks out the window to see the similar sight. In his own Otabek Altin way, he smiles and pokes Victor. The older Russian immediately responds, followed by the Japanese looking at Otabek, and tries to get a sneak peak of the window view.

               

“Wow. That’s a beautiful shot,” Yuri comments at the picture of the Manila skyline.

               

A few minutes later, they‘ve finally landed and Victor happily initiates they’re groufie and puts the hashtag _Podium Fam and Otabear_ and tags the other’s accounts. After going through all the necessary officers and offices, they finally meet up with Phichit in front of the exit door with a sign, “ **OTAYURI AND VICTURI.** ”

               

“Phichit! You were supposed to wait outside,” Yuri, in all his embarrassed state, tries to hide the Thai’s sign to avoid the non-existent eyes that he feels are eye-ing them.

               

“Nonsense my good friend!” Phichit huffs, “We’re supposed to go to Laoag together but Channah went on ahead with her family. C’mon! The plane leaves in forty-five minutes. We gotta run!” The Thai’s practically shoving the Japanese to the check in counter, and the group just follows, confused.

               

“P-Phichit, we don’t even have tickets for this flight!”

               

“Already taken care off! All we need is for you guys to get on the plane so we can move out.”

               

Yurio is getting irritated by this confusing display and cuts between the talking friends.

               

“Will one of you explain what the heck is going on?! I’m too jet lagged to put up with this kind of crap.”

               

“I already told you. We’re going to Laoag!” Phichit excitedly replies, dismisses the ‘kitten’s’ obvious displeasure of the situation.

               

“Which is?” Victor continues the flow of the conversation, albeit his confusion and slight annoyance to the predicament.

               

“It’s our first destination in your itinerary!”

               

“Gosh. He’s worst than Victor.”

**Author's Note:**

> This idea was since YOICon PH and was strengthened by the YOI Travel PH Zine by the wonderful people behind @yoitravelph. Here's my "contribution"to that. Hehehe! 
> 
> (YOI MOVIE TOO. WOOOO!!!)


End file.
